Faith's Story
by Luby-Connor-Lizzie
Summary: This is a spin-off of Big Family. A collection of story's about Faith and her kids. I suggest you read Big Family first but you don't have to. Hope's Nickname is changed to Hopi or Mia.
1. Hope comes in packages of five

Faith's Story  
  
A/N Ok this is a Faith spin-off of Big Family. Whenever I want to add another piece about Faith and I already put one up on Big Family it will be here. I decided to put the last part of her chapter on this. Review and tell me what you think! I'll be making a thanksgiving one with everybody from Big Family soon so tell me what you think about that idea.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(The Day Faith's Kids Were Born)  
  
"Push Faith you're doing good!" Cordy yelled over me screaming. I hate this I'd kill my husband if he were still alive.  
  
"I can see its head!" The doctor yelled.  
  
"Can you pull it out?!" I yell sarcastically.  
  
"Come on Faith push that baby out!" Cordy coached me on still. Thankfully Angel had decided to wait in the hall with Sadie. Using the excuse it would wake her up and he didn't want to have to put her back to sleep.  
  
I give it another hard push.  
  
"Come on one more push and the head will be out!" The doctor yells.  
  
I wait till the doctor tells me then push with all my might after this I still have four left, good thing I have slayer strength.  
  
"Heads out!" Doctor yells. "Don't push just rest for a minute." The doctor said sucking fluid out of the baby's mouth.  
  
"Ok now on my count push and we'll have this baby!" The doctor yelled.  
  
She singled Cordy and Cordy started counting as I pushed. "1.2.3.4.5."  
  
"Baby's out! It's a boy!" The doctor yelled placing it on my still overly large belly to let me see him.  
  
I cry tears of joy looking at my son cry for the first time. I gently touch his head. "What's his name?" a nurse asks.  
  
"Harrison Brian Winters." I tell her. Even Cordy's crying happy tears.  
  
The nurse takes Harrison over to clean him up.  
  
They said they wouldn't need to go to the NICU because they are big enough and all developed. Its probably because I'm a slayer and they grew faster and all the way.  
  
I take a minute to rest my head before I hear the doctor telling me to push again.  
  
I push a couple big pushes and the next one is out. A boy, Brett John Winters.  
  
A few minutes later Devon Seth Winters is born. I though I was going to have lots of girls.  
  
A few more minutes and Josh Owen Winters was born. I hoped my last one would be a girl.  
  
The doctor told me to push again. It hurt so bad I didn't feel any pain. Cordy was over watching the boys.  
  
"Heads out one more push!"  
  
I give it all my might and push and the doctor puts my last child onto me. "It's a girl." She tells me and I start crying again. I have a girl!  
  
"Hope Mia Winters." I tell them while they take her to clean her up.  
  
I love them all already; I've had them in me for nine months or so.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Later)  
  
Cordy came in holding two of my babies and Angel followed with Sadie and one of mine. Behind them a nurse carried two in. I smiled at them all. Angel and Cordy are like my family. Cordy came to stand by me and she handed one to me when I reached out to take him.  
  
"Um this might sound strange but which one is he?" I ask a little uncertain.  
  
Cordy smile rocking the other baby she held in her arms. "That one's Harrison."  
  
"Thanks Cordy." I tell her smiling while kissing my baby's head. I put him in my right arm and look back at Cordy.  
  
"This one's Hope." She said handing my baby girl to me.  
  
I smile even bigger as I hold my first and last-born. "Hey babies. I want you to know your daddy loved you so much." It hurts talking about him.  
  
The nurse handed Cordy the two she held and then left.  
  
Cordy sat by me on my bed and Angel sat at the foot of the bed and set the two he held down.  
  
"Hey Sadie." I say. She's awake and looking at her momma.  
  
"Angel you don't think they'll have any of my powers do you?" I ask him carefully. I'd been thinking about that all day.  
  
Angel sighed. "They might Faith, Hope has an even greater chance of it. But only time will tell." He tells me picking little Sadie back up.  
  
I put Harry and Hopi beside me and take one of the babies from Cordy's arm. "Let me guess." I tell Cordy whose about to speak.  
  
"This one's Josh." I say holding him very gently and kissing him on his little head. They are all sleeping except for Sadie whose trying to get Angel to let her go to Cordy.  
  
Five months or not little Sadie had Angel wrapped around his finger.  
  
"They are beautiful Faith." Cordy tells me taking Sadie from angel with her free hand.  
  
"Yes they are." I say having three oh them close to me.  
  
Angel picks up Devon and puts him on my chest so I can see him.  
  
"Hey Devon." I say cooing at him. Thankfully they aren't awake. I haven't had to feed them yet.  
  
Cordy puts Brett beside Hope and Angel gets a camera out. Cordy steps away from the bed and he takes a picture of me.  
  
Next Angel sets the camera on a stand and times it then gets on my right side and Cordy steps closer on my left holding Sadie. The camera takes a picture.  
  
Angel steps back over to it. "Now we have a picture of the whole family."  
  
I smile even bigger if possible. Angel even considered me part of his family. "Thanks Angel." I tell him.  
  
"Your welcome Faith." He responds taking Brett and Hope from me.  
  
"You need your rest, we'll take these little ones back to the nursery and then be back tomorrow ok? Call if you need anything." He says and I nod grateful I'll be able to sleep.  
  
Cordy picks up Harrison and the nurse comes in and takes Devon and Josh from me.  
  
I tell them all goodnight and they leave to let me sleep.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
(Two Days later)  
  
They had made me stay in the hospital longer since I had five babies without a c-section. So now I was finally getting to go home. They babies got to leave today also.  
  
Cordy and Angel walked in pushing two strollers. They both had three seats in each and Sadie was sitting in the back of the one Cordy was pushing.  
  
"Hey guys." I greet them; I had just gotten done feeding Hope.  
  
"Hey Faith! Hey little Hopi." Cordy said calling Hope by her nickname.  
  
Cordy came over to me and picked up Hope and put her in the seat in front of Sadie.  
  
"Come on Faith lets get the other ones then go home." Angel said trying to hurry us up.  
  
I laugh then get out of bed and follow them to the nursery. I go over to Harrison and pick him up then pick up Brett who's next to him. I put Harrison in the seat in front of Hope and Brett in the backseat of the stroller Angel's pushing.  
  
Angel had picked up Devon and Cordy found Josh and they put them in the same stroller. We went downstairs then I checked out and we left.  
  
When we got back to the Hyperion Cordy and I pushed the strollers inside while Angel got stuck bringing in the stuff I had at the hospital.  
  
When we all were in the lobby Angel went to stand next to Cordy.  
  
"Faith we have a surprise for you." Angel told me him and Cordy both smiling.  
  
"What?" I ask with a smirk on my face while picking the now crying Hope out of her seat.  
  
"You have the whole third floor to yourself and the kids." Cordy tells me and I freeze.  
  
"Thanks you guys!" I run over and hug them with Hope in my arms. "Now each of them can have their own rooms!" I say.  
  
"We figured you could use the room." Angel told me going to pick his daughter up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We heard the phone ring and Cordy went to answer it. When she came back it looked like she'd just been told she had won a million dollars.  
  
"What is it Cordy?" I ask having now settled Hope down.  
  
"Dawn and Connor are coming to visit." She says and Angel's face lit up and so did mine. Those two were so in love and we loved having them to visit.  
  
"When will they be here?" Asks Angel.  
  
"They said they should be here on Thursday and will be here for a week." Cordy tells us.  
  
"Great!" Angel exclaims and we take all the kids upstairs to take a nice long nap.  
  
A/N So what do you all think? I wanted to write more on Faith and her kids and when they came hope from the hospital. Let me know what you think!  
  
Also should I do something as to where Angel gets his soul to stay permanent? Should I explain that? 


	2. Memories, and a almost full van

Faith's Story  
  
A/N Ok here is some more on Faith and her kids. I have decided when to reveal the father of the kids and I don't know if it will be in this chapter or not. Do to people not liking the idea of Hope's nickname spelled like 'Hopie' I'm changing Hope's nickname to Hopi or her middle name Mia. I changed the first chapter to fit that.  
  
Chapter 2 Present Time In Faith's POV  
  
I walked over to Cordy who had just gotten done talking to her kids.  
  
"Hey are we going back to L.A tonight?" I ask her.  
  
It was our plan I just wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yeah, we need to get back." Cordy told me sitting down.  
  
"Ok when are we leaving?" I asked her.  
  
I didn't mind being here except I wouldn't mind being home soon either.  
  
"Soon. I'm going to go ask Angel." Cordy told me and I helped her up.  
  
Cordy went over to Angel who seemed to be arguing with Spike about something. When she came back she looked like she had just gotten after Angel in front of Spike and Angel was following her like a puppy.  
  
"We're leaving now." She said walking past me calling for her kids.  
  
I smiled. Angel must be in trouble with her now. I wonder if Cordy told him he's sleeping on the couch tonight.Again. I smile remembering the day she found out she was pregnant again. Instead of being happy she was mad at Angel for getting her pregnant and making her have to go through all the pain again so she made him sleep on the couch that night.  
  
I told Buffy and Spike bye then went to find my kids.  
  
"Ok do we have them all?" I asked Cordy who was standing at the door counting heads.  
  
"Um lets see. Josh, Chrissy, Brett, Tracy, Devon, Nikki, Harrison, Natalie and where's Sadie and Hope?" She asks me and I turn around and run back upstairs to Emily's room.  
  
"Ok you two come on its time to go." I tell them and they crawl out from under the bed.  
  
"Tell Emily good bye and then we'll go." I tell them and they tell her goodbye then I pick both of them up and carry them downstairs both of them giggling the whole way.  
  
"Auntie Faith put us down!" Sadie giggled.  
  
"Mommy!" Hope wriggled around and I smiled.  
  
"Come on munchkins." I say when we get down to Angel who's waiting for us.  
  
"Where'd Cordy go?" I ask over the girl's giggling.  
  
"She took the kids out to the van already." Angel said taking his little girl out of my arms.  
  
"Ok come on then let's go." I say and we head out the door.  
  
"Mommy! Put me down!" Hope screamed and laughed when I started tickling her.  
  
"Mommy! That tickles!" She laughs then I put her in the van and climb in beside her.  
  
It's a good thing we all decided to get a fifteen-passenger van or else we wouldn't fit. Now its going to be one long ride back to L.A with all these kids. Maybe they'll go to sleep.  
  
----------------------------An Hour Later-----------------  
  
"How about we sing a song?" Cordy asked the kids from the front seat.  
  
I frowned, not a good idea. Who knows what they'd come up with.  
  
"Mommy can I fly?" Hope asked me quietly.  
  
She was looking up with me with such curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid not baby. Not without the use of magic or planes." I tell her truthfully. I didn't need her getting any ideas.  
  
"Oh can I use magic and fly then?" She asks me intent on getting me to say yes.  
  
I smile at her. Behind me I hear the kids singing itsy bitsy spider and who knows what else.  
  
"No." I tell Hope flat out. She didn't need to fly.  
  
"Ok." Hope agreed with me and I smiled.  
  
"Mommy can I fly?" a curious little Harrison asked from behind me.  
  
"No sweetie none of you can fly." I tell them all hoping to not take this any further.  
  
"Can we jump off tall things?" Devon asked me looking up from playing with Chrissy.  
  
"No!" I quickly yell and I can hear Cordy snort in front.  
  
"Just you wait until you have boys." I tell her smirking.  
  
"Can we swim in the ocean?" Sadie asked me while playing with Harrison.  
  
"Not until you learn how to swim." I tell her beating Cordy to it.  
  
Angel looks like he's brooding while he's driving, guess I'll do something to make him stop.  
  
"Angel guess what?" I ask him excitedly.  
  
"Hmm?" He mumbles.  
  
Cordy turns around and seems to be catching on what I'm doing and tries to hide a laugh.  
  
"Sadie has a boyfriend." I tell him and he still doesn't look like he cares.  
  
Cordy looks back at me and I shrug. I guess since she's only five he didn't think that would be true.  
  
"Angel I'm pregnant with triplets." Cordy says lying and Angel still doesn't look like he's surprised. I don't think he even bothered to count heartbeats.  
  
I look down at Hope who has now practically crawled in my lap with her chest and head on my lap and her bottom and feet on the seat where she was.  
  
"Mamma are we almost there yet?" Hope asked looking up at me with her big blue eyes.  
  
"Momma are we there yet?" Josh yelled from the back.  
  
We were still a good hour away. Just as I was about to tell them.  
  
"Are we there yet?!" All the kids yelled then started laughing.  
  
This was going to be one crazy hour.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After we got back and put all the tired and finally half asleep kids in their beds Cordy, Angel and I all found ourselves in the kitchen getting something to drink or eat.  
  
"This is crazy." I said putting a handful of chips in her mouth.  
  
"What is?" Cordy asked sipping her coffee.  
  
"This. The kids. Everything." I tell her. It did seem crazy.  
  
"Yeah I agree." She said and we both thought for a minute just remembering what life had been like before we had gotten pregnant and started a family.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
(Almost Six Years Ago)  
  
I don't know about all of this. It doesn't feel right to.to love somebody. I don't know what I should do I don't even know if I want this.if I deserve this. I've done to many bad things it just doesn't seem right to me.  
  
Looking at the man I love standing in front of me down on his knees and pulling out that box with our future inside it. I don't know what to do.  
  
"Faith Delia Winters will you marry me?" ^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^ A/N Ah a cliffie just something to keep you reading. I hope you like this, the first part will be on Big Family so its not so confusing on there. Also I know bad choice of a middle name for Faith. I couldn't really come up with anything else at the time so forgive me. Will Faith say yes? Please review!g  
  
Next Chapter: Hope tries to fly, Sadie and Harrison try to make breakfast, You find out who Faith's husband was, and Cordy gets some surprising news. 


	3. Eggies And Fly Girl's

Faith's Story  
  
A/N Ok well I guess I'll put who Faith's husband was in this chapter. I just want this to be clear that there wasn't anybody else who I thought should go with her because everybody except Giles has a husband or wife. Oh well enough with this, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Fly! Fly! Fly!" Hope ran through the hotel lobby yelling it as loud as she could but she was laughing all the way making it even harder to yell it.  
  
Apparently she thought it was fun having me chasing her everywhere. I've been chasing and watching her nearly all morning to make sure she wouldn't try to jump off of anything.  
  
I couldn't wait for them to start school next month. For the most part it would be quiet around here except for four of Cordy and Angel's bunch.  
  
"Mia stop!" I yelled still chasing her. I think she has some slayer power otherwise she shouldn't be able to run this fast!  
  
"No!" She yells back at me running up the stairs and into Angel.  
  
"Whoa kiddo slow down there." Angel said picking her up and when I got to him he handed her to me.  
  
"She's been doing that all morning." I tell him and he gives me a look that says 'I'm glad my kids would never do something like that.' I smirk at him, wait until he went into the kitchen.  
  
I hold Hope close to me she's still screaming 'fly! And put me down!' I smile to myself.  
  
"No Mia you need to stop running around here." I tell her setting her back on the floor where she runs off again this time yelling 'Sadie! Come play fly with me!' I'm sure Cordy would like that.  
  
I sigh and walk back downstairs, Hope should be fine for a few minutes without me watching her cause I want to get a good look at Angel's face when he saw what his daughter did in the kitchen.  
  
I saw him standing on the doorway.  
  
"Did you know about this?" He asked.  
  
I couldn't tell if he was mad or not.  
  
"No but I came in on Sadie doing it this morning." I tell him. I figured I'd let him clean it up since Cordy and I have to do everything else around here.  
  
"Great." he says and walks closer into the room and looks closer at the cabinets that read 'Momma's loud and dada's proud!' In letters made of by blood, hair gel, and lipstick.  
  
I burst out laughing as Angel catches on to what it means. I'm surprised the five-year-old could even write that! She's never even been to school!  
  
"Sadie.She wrote this? I've gotta tell Cordy to be quieter." Angel mumbled and I laughed even more.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Harrison and Sadie were the only one's up and decided to make breakfast for everybody. Sadie was currently cracking eggs into a bowl and she was throwing the shells in afterwards.  
  
Harrison was trying to reach the top of the fridge where they kept the cereal.  
  
"Does we need to make bacons also Sadie?" Harrison asked finally reaching the first box, fruit loops.  
  
"Yes momma always make bacons and eggies." Sadie told him very certain.  
  
"Ok doesn't uncle Angel need blood?" Harrison asked putting the box onto the table.  
  
"Yes but momma an dada says to not get blood out of the fridge anymore." Sadie told Harrison while cracking the last egg and throwing everything in it into the bowl.  
  
"How do we cook the eggies?" Harrison asked looking into the bowl she was stirring.  
  
"Mommy usually put them on the burner thingie that she tells us not to touch and when she takes them off they're done!" Sadie exclaims carefully lifting the bowl, but still sloshing some over onto the floor, and putting in onto the burner.  
  
Harrison and Sadie watched it. And watched it. And watched it and finally when Sadie thought they would be done she took them off.  
  
She carefully put them back on the table and examined them.  
  
"I don't think there done." Harrison said also looking into the bowl.  
  
"Oh well maybe there done but look different?" Sadie asked Harrison.  
  
"Yeah maybe there different and that's why they look different." Harrison agreed and went back to trying to get more cereal done from the fridge top.  
  
"Now we make bacons!"  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Yes." I tell him, I love him and I don't think that'll change.  
  
"I love you Faith." He tells me and we kiss.  
  
"I love you to Lindsey."  
  
____________________________________  
  
(Later After Lunch)  
  
Cordy got off the phone with a expression no one knew what it meant.  
  
Angel walked into the room just as she got off the phone.  
  
Sadie ran in with Hope behind her, them both still trying to fly.  
  
Faith walked in with a letter in her hand that she wanted to show Cordy.  
  
"Angel I. We. That was the doctor. He told me he looked the pictures over and found out that we're going to have."  
  
___________________________________  
  
A/N Hahahaha evil cliffie. It's not as long as I would have liked to make it but its what I wrote. What do you think Cordy's going to say? Are they going to have twins again? Is it/they a boy(s) or girl(s)? What about Faith and Lindsey? Review and I'll update soon!  
  
Next Chapter: Hope AND Sadie almost fly, what happened when everybody woke up after Sadie and Harry made breakfast, more on Lindsey and the letter Faith had, and finally what Cordy found out.  
  
If you review I'll have the next chapter out sooner! 


	4. Girls And Boys, Flying Giggle Monsters

Faith's Story  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cordy put her hand protectively over her stomach.  
  
"We're having another girl Angel." Cordy told him almost sadly.  
  
Angel looked sad but went over to Cordy and hugged her.  
  
"We'll still love it Cordy don't worry its made out of us and its our child. IT may not be a boy bit its ok maybe next time it will be." Angel told her cheering up a bit.  
  
Cordy looked even sadder.  
  
"Angel this is our sixth child! We've tried and tried again but its always girls! I can't keep carrying children and them being girls and us not getting a boy! Do you know how many children we might end up with? I don't want to have ten kids Angel, or more." Cordy cried into Angel's shoulder.  
  
Angel looked sad again.  
  
"Cordy its ok. If you don't want to carry anymore babies that's ok we'll find another way." He told her trying to calm her down.  
  
"Angel you don't understand I don't know if we could handle anymore kids." She said crying still. She backed away from him and went to the doorway not noticing Faith standing there.  
  
"Cordy." He started but she left the room and went up the their bedroom.  
  
Angel sighed and noticed Faith standing there.  
  
"Angel go talk to her." Faith told him smiling.  
  
"But didn't you need something?" He asked already making his was out of the room.  
  
"This can wait until later." She told him and walked off to find Hope and Sadie hopping they hadn't tried to fly.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"You ready?" Hope asked Sadie standing beside her. They were going to jump off the railing and hopefully fly to the bottom.  
  
"Yup." Sadie said and they both started to climb the railing.  
  
"On the count of three." Hope said.  
  
Right when she got to three she felt somebody pull her back to the floor. Sadie was also pulled back.  
  
They stared up looking into the face of a very angry looking mother.  
  
"Hope how many times have I told you NOT to try and fly?" Faith asked her daughter trying to keep from yelling.  
  
"Sadie your not supposed to fly either." She said.  
  
"Sorry mommy."  
  
"Sorry Auntie Faith."  
  
Faith smiled at the two.  
  
"You two can go and play again but don't try and fly ok? If you do your going to be grounded to your rooms." She told them.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both agreed and ran down the hall thinking of something else to do.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
(Earlier That Morning)  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Sadie!"  
  
Faith and Cordy yelled at their kids.  
  
Harrison and Sadie both looked at them with their puppy dog face.  
  
"Ok thank you for trying to make breakfast but from now on let us do it ok?" Cordy pleaded with the kids.  
  
They smiled and nodded their heads and ran out of the kitchen to go and play.  
  
"Come on lets clean this mess up." Faith said and they both started cleaning.  
  
_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_  
  
(Present Time)  
  
Faith stared at the letter in her hand. It couldn't be possible it had to be wrong. But then again she hoped every bit of it was true. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up and she should talk to Cordy about this and maybe have Willow come and trace it.  
  
It didn't have an address on it so she had no clue where it had come from. It didn't say either. She was going to show it to Cordy and then they could decide what to do after that. But she would have to wait until Angel and Cordy were done talking.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Lindsey guess what?" Faith said excitedly walking over to her husband and planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
"What?" He asked slowly. "Its gotta be something good."  
  
"It is." She nodded smiling all the while.  
  
"Ok then what is it?" Lindsey asked her taking her in his arms.  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N I know another short chapter but I've already been writing some other stuff today for a while and I need to get off the computer. Also if you couldn't tell, that was a flashback with Lindsey. Review!  
  
Next Chapter: Angel and Cordy talk about having more kids or possible adoption, Josh, Brett, and Devon over hear Faith talk about their father, more about the letter Faith has, and another flashback of Lindsey and Faith. 


End file.
